


Sweet Nothings

by thelme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelme/pseuds/thelme
Summary: Little Naruto drabbles, mainly Hinata-centric
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Sweet Nothings

"Oh, goodness," Hinata sighed after she sneezed for the fifth time in a row. She sniffed and rubbed at the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Sasuke, who'd stopped walking towards the kitchen as soon as her little fit started, went to her and pulled her hands away from her face. "You're rubbing too hard," he told her. He bent over and gently removed the teardrops with the pads of his thumb.

She sneezed in his face.

He pulled back and blinked at her. He watched as she tried to keep from laughing...which quickly turned into her coughing into her fist. "Serves you right," he walked away.

"It was an accident, promise!" Hinata laugh-coughed, following him into the kitchen, hugging him from behind as he pulled the tea kettle from the stovetop.

"Sure, it was." Sasuke rolled his eyes but reached down to gently squeeze her arm. "Go back to the couch, you shouldn't be up."

"But you're not there," she whined in her newly nasally voice. He simply pried her arms from his body and turned her around. He dropped a kiss on the crown of her head and lightly pushed her forward.

She hmph'd, but padded back to the couch. Sasuke joined her only a few moments later and placed a hot cup of tea into her hands. He positioned himself in the corner of the couch and she immediately crawled into his arms.

She picked up a discarded book from the arm of the couch. "Did you want me to finish reading this to you?" she asked. "Sasuke?"

Hinata turned her head towards him when he didn't answer, and she saw he'd fallen fast asleep. He had been taking care of her for the whole week, of course he was tired.

She took a moment to look at him. She felt a bit bad having him hover over her when he could be out doing other things; but as she watched him lying there, his long lashes resting on his cheeks, listening to his light snoring, she decided she was happy he was there nonetheless.

She planted a kiss on his cheek and quietly sipped at her tea.


End file.
